


Officer Handsome

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Civilian, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: based off the prompt: MY DAD’S A POLICE OFFICER AND HE ALWAYS COMES HOME COMPLAINING ABOUT HIS DUMB NEW PARTNER WHO’S STRAIGHT OUT OF TRAINING AND WHEN THEY FINALLY HIT IT OFF HE COMES OVER FOR DINNER AND FUCK I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS SO HOT AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on perspiicaci-archive

        "God, I can’t believe they partnered me with the _puppy_. He’s practically young enough to be my son. If I see him give that dopey smile on more time, I swea-"

        Barbara was tuning him out now– eventually her father would get tired of ranting and their dinner would either end in peaceful silence or small talk about her schoolwork.

        She almost felt bad for the guy. If he was as infuriating as her father made him out to be, he wouldn’t last more than a month.

\-----

        But he did. And that meant her father would still be complaining.

        "We had the puppy go in and play good cop, but he just went in there and complimented the prostitute on her make-up. What a waste of time." Jim murmured into his coffee cup, clearly deciding to skip a simple greeting. 

        The redhead only responded with a shrug, stirring her own drink. _Note to self: don’t ask dad to lunch unless prepared to spend hours talking about his work._

     "He sounds nice, at least."

       "Too nice."

\-----

      Over time, she learned a little more about the puppy. He had a name and it wasn’t ‘the puppy’, though she’d never heard her father call him anything else. He had dark hair that apparently never seemed combed and from what she could glean, he was very good with the ladies.

      However, Barbara had yet to see him. Every time she’d gone to see her father, he seemed out on a coffee run or something like that. she was just thankful it seemed that they were getting along.

      "The puppy is coming for dinner tonight." Her father piped up as he came in, seeing that she was curled up with her latest book– something about dragons and princesses.

      "I see. So you two are buddies now?" An amused smirk played on her lips. 

      "Something like that."

      That was a relief. No more complaining from him on that front. She got up to give him a peck on the cheek before going to her bedroom to throw on a sweater. A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

      Oh god, he was beautiful. Nothing her father had said could ever prepare him for the sight of him. She must have been staring, because he moved forward with a wide grin, taking her hand to shake.

      "You must be Barbara. Your dad has told me all about you. I’m Dick, Dick Grayson." His voice was playful and bright, nothing like the gruffness of the other officers her father had worked with in the past.

      "R-Right, that’s me. It’s good to finally meet you." Wow, his handshake was strong too. For a moment she found herself staring again, her eyes moving from his broad shoulders to his slim, but muscled arms.

        Dinner was as awkward as she could have expected it to be, filled with cheerful chattiness from Dick while Barbara was just trying to keep her eyes focused on her plate instead of those giant pale blue eyes of his. Now the nickname of puppy made a lot more sense.  
  
         "Barbara here has been focused on her studies and work, so she hasn’t had much time to date. Not that I mind. It’s stress off my mind."  
  
         "Sounds like it." Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw him wink that made her stomach flutter.   
  
          Was there any proper way to tell your dad you really want to date his partner?


End file.
